


Reunions

by Rodarolla2



Series: Bullseye and Hawkeye [1]
Category: Daredevil (2003), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, Jim Street is Bullseye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Rodarolla2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bullseye woke up in the hospital, he didn't expect to hear or see the man who he killed three years prior. The same man who's death drove him to be Bullseye. He also didn't expect that man to be the one who he always wanted to catch as a cop. Well, it turns out his best friend wasn't dead, he was the guy who he wanted to catch, and now, to his dismay, is all buddy-buddy with his enemy, DareDevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Bullseye and Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624317) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



Bullseye groaned as he woke up from his fight with Daredevil. 

“Why?” Came the sad voice beside him. “Why’d ya do it Jimbo?” Bullseye’s eyes widened as he heard the voice that he’d never thought he’d hear again.

“Am I dead? I have to be since you’re here…” Bullseye said after a while.

“No, you’re not dead. You’re in a hospital under the surveillance of the Avengers.” Brian Gamble said from beside him. “Tell me why Jimbo, why did you do this?”

“Who’re the Avengers?” he asked, trying to avoid talking about his actions with his thought to be dead ex-partner.

“My team.” Was all Brian said. Bullseye turned to look at his ex-partner expecting to see him in a police uniform, but instead saw him in a Kevlar vest with an insignia of an ‘A’ and beside it a bird. His eyes were puffy and red as if he’d been crying. “Why, Jimbo? Why did you become… THIS? Bullseye? Wanted criminal? WHY???” Brian’s voice was unsteady, cracking, and he was putting more emotion into his voice than he had ever done before, even in the locker room where their whole relationship shattered in millions of pieces. 

“Why does it matter what I did? You did the same thing! You went against SWAT! Against ME!” Bullseye snapped.

“IT MATTERS BECAUSE I’VE BEEN DOWN THIS ROAD!!! I was born to criminal masterminds! You had a normal life, you had a chance at good! You were a cop for crying out loud!” Brian shouted. “By the way, I was forced to go against you by my former criminal mentors! I never wanted to go against you, but they threatened to kill a lot of innocent people if I didn’t.” Brian clenched his fist.

“You’ve been down this road? When were you an assassin? When were you a wanted criminal?” Bullseye shouted.

“I’m the world’s greatest assassin! I first became one when I was eleven! I temporarily gave up my mantle when I turned eighteen because I saw myself for the monster I had become!” Brian snapped. “I am HAWKEYE! I’m the guy you dreamed of catching when you joined the LAPD!” Brian glared at him. Bullseye fell silent. He should have seen it coming. Whenever the topic of his interest in catching the famed assassin came up, he should have noticed the way Brian had stiffened up and became tenser. He should have noticed.

“Brian…” Jim couldn’t manage to say anything else.

“By the way, it’s not ‘Brian Gamble.’ It’s Clint Barton.” Brian, Clint, snapped. Tears were falling down his face rapidly. 

“How did you find me? How did you link me to Bullseye?” Bullseye said after a few moments of watching his former best friend cry.

“I was at the archery range Stark had built, still trying to clear my head from the Loki thing in New York a year ago. Then DareDevil came by and told me about how Fury, you know him as Hondo, was assigning me, Ironman, Captain America, Black Widow, Ms Marvel, Spider man, and Ironfist to guard this hospital since you were here. He also told me that he felt sorry for what had happened to you. I asked him what he meant by that since you were a criminal that killed his girlfriend. He told me that he thinks you were my former partner and best friend. I hacked into the hospital security feed and I saw it was you.” Clint said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Just why Jimbo… just why?”

“I don’t know why… ” Bullseye said. “Wait… You told DareDevil about me?” Bullseye glared.

“All of the Avengers know about you, due to the fact I am messed up in the head from Loki’s mind control. Kept having nightmares about you and Loki going after you. Apparently I was screaming your name during those nightmares and I had to explain who you were.” Clint said. “And don’t give me that look, DD is a nice guy and doesn’t treat me like I can break any second cause I’m a normal human with no genetic modifications, mutations, or supernatural help. I had to fight my way, tooth and nail, to get to where I am. You might tell people you never miss a target, but I can tell them how many times you have, during training and practice no less, actually missed a target. You can’t hit moving targets, I hit one while looking the opposite direction and it was moving at at least fifty-five miles an hour. I can trump you in a shoot out, and you know it. You knew it back in SEAL, heck, I was a freaking sniper.”

“Yeah, you would trump me.” Bullseye sighed. “How did you survive that train? I saw you stop moving completely.”

“I was getting back up and the train ran over my arm, crushing the bones, tearing the muscles and ligaments, and stretching the skin painfully. I was stunned by the pain and rendered unable to talk or move. I was able to move just after you left, if you had stayed just a moment longer you would have seen me move and known I wasn’t dead. I stumbled away and was picked up by the right hand man of Director Fury and recruited into SHIELD shortly after. Been there ever since,” Clint said.

“Hawkeye, we’ve got some ticked off ninjas that we need you to handle. Sorry to cut off your reunion with your now criminal ex-partner.” Spider man stuck his head into the room.

“Alright, Spidey. Be there in a moment.” Clint said. “Jimbo, this conversation is not over.” Clint leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Bullseye’s mouth. With that, Clint ran out of the room muttering something about DareDevil needing to keep his ninja neighbors in line. Bullseye just grinned at his ex-partner with a faint blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out Colin Farrell plays Bullseye in DareDevil. And I had this crackpot idea that after Brian's death, Jim is pushed over the edge with grief and becomes the assassin Bullseye. Very odd.


End file.
